The Horrendous and Stupendous Adventures
by AuzTheGreatAndTerrible
Summary: Numerous oneshots about any and all Camp Rockers.


**Welcome to our first story as AuzTheGreatAndTerrible!!! This will be a series of oneshots about really any people from Camp Rock. If you have a request, just PM us, we'll definitely consider your ideas! This one is a Naitlyn that we started writing after we had virgin strawberry margaritas, but we swore we were drunk. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Hahaha…." Caitlyn laughs drunkenly as Nate pulls her around to the corner of the room.

"Caity?" He shakes her a little and waves a hand in front of her face. "Yoo-hoo? Anyone home? Oh, come on Cait. You can't be drunk! You don't drink, you told me that! What have you been drinking?"

Caitlyn giggles and hiccups. "I only had the punch over there." She points in the direction of the basement, where there is, in fact, no punch. It is dark, the door is closed, and no one is inside.

"Over there, you mean?" Nate points behind him, where there is a long table with many people crowded around punch bowls and large bottles of soda.

"I don't know!" Caitlyn nearly screams, looking amused and bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Somebody said that I shouldn't drink and I just said WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Caity? Come here."

"Why? Hey look! When did I start wearing earrings?

"What? Come here. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Ten…no wait six, no eighteen!"

"Caity, I have one hand up. Zero to five, please." Nate says, holding up two fingers.

"I don't understand the question! What color shirt am I wearing?"

"Red."

"WRONG!!! IT'S PURPLE!!!"

"SHH!" Nate shushes her as Mitchie comes over.

"What's wrong with Caitlyn?" She asks, looking quite worried. Caitlyn grabs the cup Mitchie's holding and peers inside.

"Pink elephants don't like to eat candy canes on top of Elves." Caitlyn says, laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Cait, are you drunk? What did you drink?" Mitchie asks, incredulous. Caitlyn, she knows, has never been drunk before in her life.

Nate points to the punch bowl. Mitchie walks over to the punch, gets a cup and brings it back.

"Let me smell that." Nate said. He takes a whiff, and smells the alcohol in it. "Um, yeah there's something in there."

"I'll be back." Mitchie says, suspicion twinkling in her eyes.

"Please sir? Can I have some more?" Caitlyn says to Nate, using a British accent.

"You are not having any! We are going to figure out what's wrong with you and then get you some caffeine and lots and lots of water. Exactly how many cups did you have of this?"

"This many!" Caitlyn says, holding out eight fingers.

"Great…" Nate says as Mitchie comes back over with a very drunken Shane.

"Apologize!" She says to him.

"I'm sorrrrry that I sssspiked the punchhh. It has vodka in it!" Shane says, mumbling.

"Wonderful, Shane! Just wonderful! Come on Caity, we're going to my place." Nate says, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

"WaitwaitWAIT!!!" Shane screams after them.

"What!?" Nate huffs impatiently.

Shane smiles. "There's rum in there, too!!"

"Oh my _God_." Nate says under his breath.

"Happy New ears, Nate!!"

"Hahahaha! Nate! Shane said New e_ars_!!" Caitlyn giggles.

"Let's go!" Nate yells.

"NO! The parties just starting, and I'm where the party is and the whole wide world is….I'm sorry let me introduce myself, I'm….um…Nate! That's my name!"

"Caity, I'm Nate, you're Caitlyn, and we're going to my house to get you some coffee and water because Shane is a idiot. Ok?"

Caitlyn chatters endlessly on the drive to Nate's. He tries to tune her out as best as he can. He loves her, but she's an insane drunk.

"Can we get pizza?"

"No….maybe…I have no money."

"Oh, well you're a meanie butt!" Caitlyn yells as Nate opens the door to his apartment.

"Stay here." Nate says as he sets Caitlyn on the couch. He heads over to the small kitchen and puts on a pot of coffee and fills a cup with ice and water for Caitlyn.

"Whatcha doing?" Caitlyn asks slipping of the couch and crawling on the ground towards him.

"Making you coffee." Caitlyn crawls up to Nate and stands up next to him.

"Kiss me." Caitlyn says putting on a seductive voice.

"No."

"Please, kiss me!" Caitlyn says smacking her mouth on his. They share a sloppy wet kiss until Nate pushes her off of him.

"Ew, Caitlyn, you taste disgusting."

"What?" Caitlyn says, pouting and looking like she's about to cry.

"You taste like a bunch of alcohol."

Caitlyn just stares at him sadly for a moment and Nate savors the silence. But then Caitlyn bursts out laughing. She laughs so hard she rolls on the floor and soon tears are streaming down her face. Before long, the laughter turns to sobs and Caitlyn sits up, bawling. Nate watches, looking very concerned.

"Caity, are you okay?"

Caitlyn keeps crying but manages, "I don't….know…."

Nate sits down next to her on the kitchen floor and puts his arms around her. She leans her head into his chest and continues sobbing.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" She gasps, shoulders shaking, "I don't know why, I don't know why…" She continues to soak the shoulder of Nate's shirt in tears and snot, but he just holds her close and whispers encouragements into her ear.

They stay like that for a long time and after a while Caitlyn is no longer crying and is not moving.

"Caity?" Nate whispers.

He gets no reply, but he knows she's not dead because he can hear and feel her breathing.

She's fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He gently picks her up and carries her into his room where he lays her on his soft bed so she can sleep in peace before the next morning, which he knows will not be anywhere near as peaceful.

But he'll be there with her, right by her side for anything and everything that happens tomorrow, and every other day. Because he's Nate, and he loves Caitlyn, even if she is a little bit too much fun at parties.

* * *

**Take it from two people who have only ever been punch drunk... we don't know all that much about being drunk. But we like pretending...coughcough... We hope you enjoyed this. Please review!!! Thanks for reading! :D**

**-Liz and Audrey**


End file.
